1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus which adjusts a moving picture or an image displayed on the display unit based on ambient brightness and/or based on a manner mode switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses store still image data or moving picture data in a storage medium in a photographing mode when a photographing operation is performed, and display a still image or a moving picture on a display unit by using the still image data or the moving picture data stored in the storage medium. In addition, digital photographing apparatuses display a live view moving picture which is a real-time moving picture, on a display unit in a photographing mode and display a still image that is obtained immediately before the live view moving picture is displayed on the display unit, on the display unit.
However, a conventional digital photographing apparatus displays a still image, a moving picture or a live view moving picture, which have the same brightness as each other, on a display unit. As such, when an ambient brightness of a place where the digital photographing apparatus is positioned is low, people may feel uncomfortable due to glare in a dark environment as a result of the brightness of an image of the display unit of the digital photographing apparatus.